thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliott Dragonpen
Human male, born LY 883, in Sorret. Spy in InterGang's Triscot branch. Spoilers. Many of the following details are known only to a few Landians, and as such, this page should not be seen as appearing on the Sylph Swarm. In 903, when Elliott was 20, he was among the crew of a ship that secretly sailed to Temporaneous, carrying Protestant Sorreters, as well as other Sorretians, to establish a hidden colony there. Later that year, during the Battle of Triscot, all the Protestant Sorreters disappeared simultaneously, and that was where they went. In the years following the Coming of the Order, Drag began sending out spies, to keep him informed of developments in the world. One of those spies was Elliott (who had spent some time learning a bit about magic from the ex-Sorreters, mainly how to detect it when it was used by others). He went first to Plist, where he met Seth Manager, who was the don of that village's branch of InterGang. He knew that Manager was secretly working for Durell Turner; Seth had predicted that the gangs Durell had a hand in establishing would eventually turn against him, including the Sorreters he himself had assigned. It was Seth's idea that someone such as himself could prove useful to Durell, as a loyal agent within one of the gangs. Elliott's mission was to gain Seth's trust, become one of his secret spies, and thereby actually spy on Seth himself, from whom he might learn something of Durell's actions. Once he'd acquired Seth's trust, he was sent to seek out the secret headquarters of Amelia Mysshroudedtery, the capo of InterGang (who Seth didn't trust). Elliott eventually discovered the headquarters in Toobay, having painstakingly traced the bounced or piggy-backed signals of bittrickle used to cover InterGang's t-mail communications. The trace led to Mordechai T'Magus, InterGang's First Sorreter (he most likely used his ability to detect magic to see through a glamour mask T'Magus was wearing.) Not letting on that he knew about the mask, he began spying on T'Magus, and soon discovered the location of the base. Later, he approached T'Magus in a public place, and told him he knew about the base, and promised not to reveal it to Seth, if T'Magus would talk with Drag about establishing his own arrangement with him, as an agent of the ex-Sorreters. T'Magus said he had to think about it, which actually meant he had to talk to his capo. She agreed, as she herself was not fond of the Second Order, or any member of the First Order who helped establish it, including Durell. If Drag had any hope of ever renewing the fight against them, Mysshroudedtery liked the idea of being a part of that. And so, T'Magus talked with Drag and worked out an arrangement, including providing the ex-Sorreters with knowledge of the bittrickle spell he'd created. Elliott returned to Seth to say he'd failed to find the capo's headquarters. Seth then sent him to Triscot, to keep tabs on various people there, including Xander Illustri and his family, as well as InterGang's don in that village, Nicole Kriek, and anyone else who might be of interest to Durell. Elliott established a cover for himself working as a spy in Kriek's gang, but would maintain separate contacts with both Seth and Drag. As for his surname, he likes to joke that his clan either make writing implements shaped like dragons, or make corrals for real dragons. It is unknown whether either explanation is true, nor even whether he has any surviving family at all. Category:People